fusion_of_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Haikyuu!!
It was after school and of course, I had forgotten my bag in the gym. I ran down the hall and into the gym, I needed to get home or else my parents wouldn’t be pleased I’ve heard the talk ‘Marina, Marina. You need to get home earlier!’; Well I was going to be hearing that again today. When I walked into the gym the volleyball team was practicing; I use to be on a volleyball team back at my old school Aobajōsai High, I go to Karasuno High now. Aobajōsai and Karasuno are, and have always been rivals. I've tired my best to hide where I came from with it came with most of the students,it's not going to be easy since I was the star captain of the girls team; and captain was a position held for 3rd years....and I was a 1st year at the time. WHAM! I was greeted to the gym floor, my head hurt painfully as I lay there. I heard yelling then I was picked up being cradled “HINATA YOU IDIOT!” a voice growled I opened my eyes and looked up ‘Tobio Kageyama…’ Tobio Kageyama was a first year; he was close to being the star player of the team next to Hinata. I looked into his dark blue eyes and gazed at his raven black hair. “I’m sorry,” Kageyama tried to grin I rubbed my head, it felt warm and stung. Hinata slid in front of me and gave Kageyama an ice pack he held against my head “Bad spike?” I asked looking at Hinata He pushed his soft orange hair out of his face and looked confused “How did you know that?” “I use to play” I tried to smile through the pain; I managed to free myself from Kageyama’s grip and stand up. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I felt kind of wobbly and off after being hit by that ball, Kageyama stood up and towered over me. I was small, only 4ft11 so this was normal for me. "DAICHI!" Hinata yelled Daichi stopped at looked at me "Kiyoko?" "Yes." I nodded my head taking the ice pack off Daichi grinned and crossed his arm looking at his clipboard "You have the ability to be the only girl to ever be on this team." Daichi wrote my name down on his clipboard "Come see us tomorrow." Kageyama's mouth hung open and Hinata danced. "Daichi-" "And Kageyama is going to help you get back into the swing of things." Daichi added looking directly at Kageyama The next day I walked into the gym, The whole volleyball team stood looking at me with their mouths hung open...accept Kageyama. He looked me up and down and crossed his arms "Team," Daichi stood in front of the 12 boys "This is Marina Kiyoko, and she..might be joining this team." Kageyama started to walk towards me holding a ball and team split up in both sides of the net "This is us, testing you." he handed me the ball I walked towards the back and stood, I could feel the mangers looking at me. I gulped and threw the ball in front of me, I ran and jumping hitting it in to the other side... almost hitting the net. I gritted my teeth out of nervousness,Tsukishima smacked the ball back to our side. Kageyama smacked it behind him as Hinata jumped spiking it hard to the ground past Daichi. Tsukishima spiked it back to our side, I ran up and smacked it accidentally hitting Sugawara hands, he dropped the ball and the hold room stood still, everyone looking at me. Kageyama blinked several times and Narita drooled as he looked at me.I smiled and looked over at Daichi who stood with his mouth open "Well....look's like you're on the team." All of the boys cheered and ran up to me lifting me up and cheering "MARINA! MARINA! MARINA!" I smiled as I was thrown up and caught, the team let me down and hugged me.Kageyama stood off to the side talking to Daichi; Daichi gestured for me to come over, I slowly walked and stopped in front of the two of them. "Kageyama is gonna help you work on your spikes, I can see you're a little rusty." I walked into to the cafeteria later that day, kids sat around eating and talking; I gulped as I grabbed my tray and looked around.I saw the rest of my sitting down eating, I took a deep breath as I looked at the teams table and then my one friends table. I watched her flirt with a group of boy's and one girl. She wasn't the greatest friend that I could ask for, but she was ok. She was a giant flirt, "Um, Kokona..." I walked over to her as a boy put his arm around her and a girl leaned her head on Kokona's shoulder. "Hey Marina." She sat up "I got accepted to the volleyball team." I smiled. I could see Kokona's eyes light up.She knew that I was a big volleyball fan and I use to play and it was my passion. "I'm so happy for you!" she clapped her hands "I was gonna go sit with the team," I started to walk away slowly. "Have Fun,"She waved I walked over to the table and sat at the end "Hey kid," Tanaka rubbed my hair I laughed as I fixed it "Hey Sugawara," I waved my hand to get his attention "Yeah?" He crossed his arms and slouched "Aren't we starting dissection today in Science?" I wasn't looking forward to this, I wasn't a big fan of dissection I took a bite out of my food as I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Kageyama sitting down next to me. He didn't speak for a minute but then he looked at me; I gave him a light smile and he just started to eat. "I'm excited to learn from you," I looked at Kageyama hoping he would respond. Lunch had ended and so had the day, I walked into the gym and saw Kageyama standing with Hinata.I walked up to them and dropped my bag, Hinata went on the other side of the next as Kageyama grabbed a ball. "I'm going to show you how to spike" Kageyama threw the ball ahead of him, his run turned into a jump as he smacked the ball with a powerful force towards Hinata. Hinata ducked,watching the ball fly past him and smack the wall with a loud thud. I stood over by the bleachers speechless, Kageyama ruffled his hair as he walked towards me. "Now, I want you to try it by yourself and then I will show you step by step.There really isn't a need to teach you something you can already do well." I begin to walk out onto the court and Kageyama pulls me back "oh no you don't" he says as he gently pulls the hair band off my wrist and pulls my hair back into a pony tail "Your hair is going to get in the way of this, It'll distract you." I grabbed the ball and looked behind me at Kageyama watching me. I threw the ball up, and chased it. I jumped and my hand missed;I stood in silence as the ball bounced...on my side. Kageyama came next to me the spiked again, He handed me a ball and held his. "You need to build momentum when you start running, so put your arms forward. When you begin to jump accelerate, arms back with palms up. Step one last time, and get close to the ball so you can covert forward energy to vertical energy.Be sure to swing your arms up with you jump so you gain more vertical energy, get your hitting arm in position and the opposite arm high reaching high; Use your core muscles and shoulder rotation to transfer power to the hit." "Core Muscles are here." He placed his hands on his abs and back, "And Shoulder is of course here." he pointed to his left shoulder. "Now," he stood next to me, "Let's do this together." I stood next to Kageyama, We both threw our ball up and ran spiking it.I could feel my heart skip a beat as my ball when farther than Kageyama's. I jumped up and down in excitement "Good Job -" Kageyama's sentence was interrupted by my giving him a tight warm hug. I stood on my tippy toes and rested my head on his chest, I could hear him gulp then slowly wrap his arms around me and lean his head on mine. I let go of him and kept my hands on his arms "You're truly amazing." Kageyama gulped and seemed like he wanted to blush, "T-Thank you...." I let go of him and strolled past Hinata who stood with eyebrows raised and a cheeky grin. I decide to just ignore him and pick up my bag on the bleachers, throwing around my shoulder I glanced back at Kageyama and Hinata now standing side by side. Hinata looked tiny compared to Kageyama, and I was shorter than Hinata which made me question how small I looked next to Kageyama as well. I just shrugged it off and regained my train of thought and spoke "I think I should head home now." "I should also getting moving." Kageyama coughed and stood next to me "I know that you live 5 houses away from me." I walked out of the school with Kageyama, I struggled as I walked down the street carrying my backpack and 6 textbooks.I waddled down the street trying to catch up to Kageyama "Tobio!" I called from behind my stack of books "KAGS!" I called louder, I could feel a gust of wind as Kageyama turned around "Kags, can I call you that?" I asked trying to hold up the ever growing weight of the books, I closed my eyes and tried to hoist them up and felt the weight gone. Opening my eyes I saw Kageyama standing in front of me holding my stack "You were having trouble." "Thanks...." I started to walk again, I felt kinda of strange after he took my books. I didn't know why but it made me feel a combination of feelings like uneasy, and even joyful. "My parents shouldn't be home for awhile so you can stop in my house and I'll make us something to eat." I smiled We eventually made it to my house, I walked up to the door and looked around "What are you looking for?" Kageyama also looked around "My noisy neighbour's." I quickly opened the door yanking Kageyama inside with me, he stumbled but regained his balance and set my books down. "What do you mean noisy?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. I stopped making my sushi and let out a deep breath as I explained to Kageyama that...I wasn't suppose to have anyone over; my parents weren't too fond of me being with boys of any kind, Oikawa was an exception. "If the neighbour's see you they'll call my parents, and my parents will think the worst." I grabbed the plate of sushi and began to walk away from Kageyama, turning around I tried to smile "We should get moving." Kageyama followed me up the stairs as I opened my bedroom door, I swiftly moved over to my desk and set down the plate;looking up my eyes were greeted to a few photo booth pictures of Oikawa and I. I froze when I saw them, I quickly picked them up and glanced at them.One picture was of us making silly faces, the next 2 of us smiling and hugging, and the last....of us kissing. I remember those times, how it felt. Oikawa had given me many presents, like a stuffed Alpaca on my birthday;he knew that Alpaca's where my favorite.I felt Kageyama's presence as he towered over me "Are you...okay?" he asked scratching his head I turned around and saw just how close he was, I pushed myself back up into the desk gazing up into his dark blue eyes "I'm...." I could barely get the words out, I felt like I had lost my sense of speech "I'm fine." I managed to get out in one breath Kageyama furrowed his brow and crossed his arms as he looked at my window "Are you sure none can see me?" "We're pretty high up," I moved away from it and stood looking out of it "No one can see." I slipped off my shoes and tossed them in the corner "You can get comfy, if you'd like." my eyes met with his, we held eye contact for a few seconds before I looked down at the bed I was sitting on. "Oh right," he slipped his shoes off. He sat next to me on the bed as I flipped through the movies on my T.V, I selected one and pressed play. Kageyama and I sat and ate lots of popcorn as well as laughed and bonded. By the end I was knocked out on my bed laying next him, My closed eyes twitched as I opened them. It was now 7pm, I freaked as I saw the lights from the family car pull in the drive way "Tobio!" I shook him "what?" he stretched, despite him looking fluffy with his now messy pushed back hair I had to get him out before my parents got in. He jumped up and slipped his shoes on and raced around the room grabbing his stuff. I grabbed his arm and guided him down the stairs stopping when I heard the key in the door,I gulped and ran to the back door willing it to open "Help me." I struggled Kageyama quickly stepped in and opened it himself, "See you tomorrow?" He asked before he closed the door "Yeah." I quickly closed the door as I watched him run home, I turned around to see his jacket lying on my couch "Crap." I swooped over and grabbed it right when my parents walked in the door "Hey Marina." my mom smiled not noticing the black jacket in my hands "Hi!" I casually tied the jacket around my waist, even then it still looked huge on me. "What's that?" she asked pointing at the jacket, "What?" I shrugged "That jacket," she snatched it and smelled it "Wintergreen..." she mumbled then smelling my arms "This jacket smells like wintergreen, why is that?" I gulped and backed away slowly "I got chilly in class and one of my new friends lent it to me." My mother just crossed her arms, and shook her head "and was this friend a boy?" "Yes." I gently slid the jacket off of my waist and put it on. "His name, now." my father now entering the room looking at the both of us, he dropped his stuff and walked past us, "What's going on?" "Marina has a boyfriend!" My mom arched her brow "I do not!" a snapped back "Oikawa was my first and so far my last." "I said,I want his name, and I want it now." "Tobio Kageyama." I uttered the words, "Doesn't he live down the street?" My dad asked from the counter "Yes," I quickly darted up the stairs and shut my door, I knew what my parents where thinking. That I had gotten a boyfriend and I was sneaking him over. hardly slept that night, the next day when I woke up for school I lazily dragged myself around my room. I slipped on my ripped black skinny jeans, and rolled up the selves on my white button down. I quickly gulped down my breakfast. Before leaving out the door I grabbed my bag, and clipped on my red bow choker.I walked out of my door and took a deep breath, I began to walk down the street on my way to school with the sun shining bright and birds singing.As I walked I saw a bigger shadow over take mine; when I turned around Kageyama was stood behind me. "Hey Kags." I smiled as he walked beside me, Kageyama didn't respond. He just walked and didn't talk, he didn't even look at me.Maybe he was upset about last night, maybe he didn't like the fact that I had his jacket. I hung my head as I walked, I didn't want to get off on the wrong foot;especially with the setter.I could feel my heart sink. Once we got to school, people were outside socializing and doing their usual morning routines "Kageyama." I spoke softly as we walked up the stairs into the hallway, "What?" he didn't bother to turn around "Are you mad at me?About last night?" "No," he still wouldn't look at me "I-I just need to time to think." "oh, ok." I slipped off his jacket and held it out "I think you might need this." "Keep it for now, I'll get it from you in the gym later." Kageyama walked inside;I was confused, just yesterday we were getting along.Know he seemed like he wanted nothing to do with me, I sat through most of my classes that morning wondering what I did wrong. Lunch came and I wasn't sure if I should sit with the team, but I swallowed my pride and sat directly next to Kageyama, who still wasn't looking at me. "Kageyama," I said with a hopeful tone that he would respond. and he didn't. At this point I begun to get annoyed when I finally snapped "Tobio-kun!" I grabbed his head and turned it to my direction now making eye contact with him, his pupils quickly dilated as he took my hand slowly from his face. "I wanted to know if we could practice some tosses after school, I know we won't be able to do it today during the actual practice. Suga is suppose to get me situated with my uniform, and locker." "I'm sure 'The King' would love to help someone new like you." a tall boy with glasses and blond hair approached us at the table, Kageyama looked away and I could see him bawl his fists under the table "Shut up tsukishima." Tanaka glared at him from the other end "After all, he is 'the king of the court'." Tsukishima smirked as he picked up his tray and walked away "Come on yamaguchi." he guestered from a shorter boy to follow him, yamaguchi did as he pleased. "Hey," I put my hand on Kageyama's shoulder "don't listen to him." After School I bolted into the gym ready to see what Suga had in store for me, "Hey Rina!" Suga smiled as he held something behind his back, "Is that my stuff?" I laughed trying to look behind him "Maybe...." he teased me, I rolled my eyes playfully as I grabbed the stack "Awesome!" I exclaimed as I was greeted with shorts, a sweatshirt, a white Karasuno vbc shirt, and knee pads. "Your locker is number 8, and here's the combo." he handed me a piece of paper "The volleyball locker room is above the gym on the railing." "If your not comfy with changing in front of us there are stalls." "Thanks Suga!" I hugged him and darted out of the gym, up the stairs outside into our club room, it was a pretty nice room, the opening just had old lockers, carpet, and benches for people to talk. When I turned the corner...."MARINA!" Tanaka shouted with excitement He ran up to me shirtless and tried to hug me but I shied away as I gazed at my name plastered above my locker, it had a bag, a Karasuno jacket, and an empty coat hanger where my jersey would be. "Number 8," I smiled "I like it." I sat down on the bench in front of my locker and took my shoes off, heisting. I pulled my shirt over my head and stuffed it in a chubby "Hey Tobio." I waved as I my gaze met with Kageyama's his eyes went crazy, they dilated,shifted down, then up, to the left, then the right. "You okay?" I slipped my new shirt on "Yeah, I'm fine." he looked away and slipped off his shirt, he then pulled his white shirt on and stretched. I put on the rest of my gear as I anxiously walked down into the gym to see Daichi standing there holding a clipboard with the 2 mangers smiling. "Gather around guys," the nerdy looking managers smiled widely "What is it?" Tanaka crossed his arms while looking me, I just rolled my eyes and walked up next to Kageyama. "We're going to be playing a practice match at Aobajōsai" I gulped as Daichi looked at me and winked "Isn't Aobajōsai one of the top 4 in the prefecture?" Hinata's eyes grew big as he started to sweat and shake "Yes, yes they are, but no stress, it's just practice." "No stress?" I could feel myself shake too, I knew that this match meant that I would have to see Oikawa again, and I wasn't ready for that. "You can't just drive a truck load of stress in here and say 'No Stress'!" I sighed and tapped my foot "Captain," Daichi looked at me as I walked to him "If we want to beat Aobajōsai I need work on an attack with Kageyama." "Do it." Daichi nodded his head "This is a little early, but the match is on Tuesday." "TUESDAY!?" Everyone exclaimed "Today is Wednesday!" Tsukki adjusted his glasses "We can do this if we really tried," I had faith in this team, sure from what I've seen they can be goofballs. But they could also be dangerous, and if Aobajōsai want's a match. That's what they're gonna get. We started practice off strong, working on attacks and spikes. "I GOT IT!" I yelled as I chased Kageyama's toss to the other side of the gym, jumping with all of my force I hit it past Tsukki's hand. "Wow," he eyed me through the net "I didn't know that anyone could actually spike the king's toss." Sugawara clapped his hands and blushed as he threw his arm around me gently, looking down he smiled "Marina is very skilled, what team did you play for last year?" "Um,East Marten High." I lied "It's an American school." "Oh yeah, that's a pretty good school." Suga continued to hold me, but he knew it was a lie. "You're American?" Hinata looked confused "I thought you were half Japanese, half Korean." "Korean American." I answered "You seem to be half to everything," Tsukki stood behind Kageyama "Half Japanese, half Korean American, and half the size of an acceptable volleyball player." "I'm surprised the king hasn't kicked you off his court yet." Kageyama threw his ball down hard causing a loud smack that rung across the gym pricing everyone's ears, he held Tsukki by the shirt collar.And Tsukki just smiled, "There he is." Kageyama released his grip on Kei and walked away still bawling his fists. "If I didn't care about this team so much you'd be lying on the ground right now, Kei. I hope you know that." I chased after Kageyama as he carried his things down the street "Kageyama!" I called his name trying to catch up, he stopped but continued to look up not saying a word. "Don't listen to him, Tobio." I rubbed his back "Do you know about the king of the court thing?" He asked now looking at me "Yes, and I could careless. That was in the past; but is that why you've been avoiding me?" "No, I'm just not good a making friends. A lot of people don't talk to me..." Days had passed, our match was approaching very quickly and I was afraid of what would happen when past friends would see me on the other side of the court. At lunch I sat next to Kageyama laughing and goofing around "See, you can make friends."I nudged him "You're really awesome and I-." "Marina!" Suga cheered interrupting my sentence. "Hey Sugawara-Senpai," I smiled brightly at the sight of Suga holding 2 bentos. "I got one for you, as I saw you didn't have anything to eat." "Aw," I blushed out of the act of kindness "That's so sweet, thank you Suga." Suga blushed back as Kageyama tapped his fingers on the table, he bit his lip as he kicked this chair out form under the table and stormed out from the cafeteria. "Um, can I sit here?" Suga asked hopefully as he sat the bento down in front of me the delicious smell making me even hungrier. "Yes." I faked a smile as I watched Kageyama outside of the cafeteria window leaning up against the vending machine. "Suga-San," I gulped Suga sat up immediately, and blushed even more "Yes?" "Could you toss to me today during practice if Kageyama doesn't, he seems...out of it." "Oh," "of course!" Suga made his usual perfect happy smile. Suga was very kind, and sweet. He was the most caring person I knew; always doing kind things for others. I smile back at Suga, but I couldn't help but to feel the presence of our fellow teammates eyes upon us. Suga would normally sit with them, and him going out of his way to sit alone with me was considered suspicious to them. Tanaka growled as Noya pretended to make out with his milk cartoon making me feel kind of mad me feel bad for Kageyama who was sat next to them, I let out a sigh and got up "Where are you going?" Suga asked worried as he got up, "I'm just making my way down to class early so I can get some studying in before our test." I smiled innocently I hugged Suga tightly "Thank your for Suga, it was very sweet of you to think of me." Suga rubbed my back softly "Yeah, anytime. Do you want me to walk you to class." I looked behind Suga to see Kageyama pulling his 'thinking face'. "So...can I walk you to class?" Suga held out his hand, "No thank you," I politely declined. Practice had finally come and we all stood in a circle,by then Kageyama seemed to be better. "Alright," Ukai held up his clipboard smiling "So tomorrow is the practice match," I gulped and rubbed my arm, I knew that this day would come and I wasn't ready. I hate who I was at that school. "Now, Koushi." Ukai looked down "Yes, Coach?" "Kageyama will be replacing you as setter, for some reason it's what Aobajōsai wants." 'Oikawa,' I thought to myself, crossing my arms I looked at the disappointment in Suga's eyes, I felt really bad but I knew, it was Oikawa who wanted a match against Kageyama. He always talked about him to me, telling me how Kageyama was a horrible person. I decided not to tell Oikawa that I was going to be going to Karasuno for his sake, and mine.I walked over to Suga and rubbed his back "Are you okay?" I whispered to him Suga smiled weakly, and responded with a simple 'yes', I could tell it was a lie. This is was last year in High School making it his last year to be able to set for Karasuno. "Alright, we've got practice." Daichi clapped his hands together signaling for us to break up into our positions. Category:Owned By Berglund Category:FanFic Category:Female characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female character Category:Male characters Category:Male Characters Category:In Love Category:In love Category:Anime